Together Again
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Inuyasha now works for the Spirit World as a Shinigami, a job Inukimi helped him get. He comes across his beloved Kagome three years after their time together in the Fuedal Era, while 500 years have passed for him. Can their love be rekindled with so much in the Spirit World against them?
1. Wheel of the World

"What is that wheel turning in the sky?" Kagome asked the strange woman.

Kagome was a young child of about four. She was wearing a red and white school uniform. Her hair was short and dark, and she looked up at the strange woman.

The woman had white hair done up in pigtails, and demon marks on her face and a crescent on her forehead.

"It looks like a Ferris wheel." Kagome said. "I wonder if I can get on."

"You don't want to ride that." Inukimi, for of course it was she, said. "You've already ridden so many times, Kurisuta. It is time you find your happy ending. Now follow that path and go home."

Kagome looked up at the beautiful tree that seemed to have a mystic feel to it, and at the strange woman, and then waved and headed down the path.

Xxx

Kagome woke from the dream.

I didn't remember that. I guess I did meet Sesshomaru's mother before. She thought. Well that doesn't matter anyway. That was in Otherworld. Even if Inuyasha is there, I can never get to him. I have to forget about him.

Kagome headed to school.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan!" Hojo said.

Hojo had died last year in a car accident, and she had seen his spirit ever since.

Kagome sighed. She wished she could lose her spiritual powers. But they had only gotten stronger since she had returned from the Feudal Era. What did she even need them for? She was just trying to live a normal life.

She sat down in her seat. She was in ninth grade now.

"Taisho Yashita."

She had never even met the student who sat next to her. She vaguely wondered who he was, what he was like, why he never showed up.

Maybe he was on some sort of adventure like she had been.

She chuckled to herself.

As if.

A boy with short black hair that was very messy and hung long in the front over his face sat down. He had bright brown eyes, and was wearing a strange haori, and under it a bright red kimono.

Definately out of uniform.

So this was Yashita.

But he looked...kind of familiar.

"Hey he's here!" Kagome turned to Ayumi and said.

"What are you talking about?" Yuka rolled her eyes.

"Guess he's absent again." Mr Kaseda said.

Oh. If only she could see him...he must be dead.

Kagome sighed.

Yashita looked over at her for a second, then turned away.

He took out some dog food.

Kagome was confused.

A giant chihuahua ghost appeared.

"Jeez. Why don't ya get on the wheel already, chihuataro?" Yashita grumbled.

In an instant, he got eaten by the chihuahua.

Kagome stared for a minute, then the bell rang, and she headed out with Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka.

"What were you staring at in class Kagome?" Eri said.

"Oh? N-Nothing." Kagome sighed.

"Another ghost?" Ayumi asked. "You still see them?"

"No." Kagome said. "This one was pretty familiar."

"I have to head to Gardening Club." Yuka said.

"See ya." Kagome said.

Kagome walked on home and then she saw Yashita again, this time just in his red kimono.

Oh. That's who he resembled, in that red. He looked like Inuyasha.

After three years and she couldn't forget.

And what was he doing?

Yashita was holding the chihuahua. It was smaller now.

Kuri went to walk through him—BAM!

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a—someone else." Kagome bowed.

Yashita beamed at her.

In an instant she saw his golden eyes and silver hair, and those precious little dog ears.

"Kagome! I finally found you!"

He kissed her.

"AWOOO!" The chihuahua and Hojo had mixed together and were attacking!


	2. So Small

Kagome felt herself pulled into the Reikai.

It had been so long since she had actually fought a demon or monster, let alone seen Inuyasha.

She looked over at him—he was back in his half demon form, his hair white and swept back in a ponytail, his eyes gold.

Her hand was in his as they flew over the great Wheel in the Sky. Something seemed familiar.

"Inuyasha! Let me help!" Kagome said.

She placed her hand over her pentacle and summoned Kiboken, her sword.

"Kizuna o tachikiru! Sever your earthly chains and let your spirit soar!" Kagome shouted and cut an invisible tie.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He had forgotten how good she was at that.

Poof! The Chihuahua and Hojo were separated and landed in front of Kagome.

"Do I have to leave you, Kagome?" Hojo said sadly.

"There are other girls for you on the wheel." Inuyasha said, a little too defensively, and was that a growl in his voice?

"I didn't want to get you involved..." Inuyasha said as the ghost passed on. "But it seems like your spiritual powers have only increased since you left my world."

"Oh. That?" Kagome said. "Yeah it's weird right?"

"More than a little. Your separation from the world of demons and monsters should have returned you to normal, Kuri..." Inuyasha said, sounding regretful as he caressed her face.

He sighed. It seemed that despite all his hard work paying off her debt to Spirit World, Kagome had still managed to get involved.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her. "Forget it all...lead a normal life."

Xxx

Kagome woke up on her desk the next morning.

Even though it was a little fuzzy, there was nothing in the world that could make her forget.

She ran into the classroom and embraced Inuyasha.

"You BAKA! Don't ever try to make me forget!" Kagome shouted, then lowered her voice. "I love you."


	3. Instrument Shelter

"Yashita why are you wearing the wrong uniform?" Mr Kaseda said.

"It's my middle-school uniform." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked up. Why couldn't he afford the uniform?

"You'll need to buy the new uniform." Kaseda continued.

Inuyasha looked up at him in silence, then said. "Nah."

Kaseda must have gotten the idea, because he moved on.

"Did you see my new phone?" Reiko said as they ate their bentos.

Kagome looked at it. "So cool!"

"Yeah but I think it's haunted. Can you take a look?" Reiko said.

"You know I don't have skills in that." Kagome said. "I'm not an exorcist."

Kagome couldn't bring herself to tell her sister about Inuyasha being back. Not when Kiana hadn't come back yet.

She sighed.

"I get a wrong number calling me every day at the same time." Reiko said. "It always says angrily. 'Meet me behind the gym at four!' I tried to call back but the number is out of service!"

"If your having ghost troubles," Inuyasha said. "Then leave an offering to the Instrument Shelter behind the school, with a description of your problem, and the spirits will solve it. It's an old legend of this school."

"Huh...Mana never mentioned..." Reiko said.

"Oh she told me!" Kagome burst in. "It's true, for sure!"

"A-Alright." Reiko took out some dango and put it in with a note, and to her eye, the hutch opened and the offering vanished.

But Kagome saw Inuyasha take it.

"So what's going on Inuyasha?" Kagome grinned. "I wanna help."

She picked up the phone, and felt a sense of where the spirit was.

"Cmon Yash!" Kagome said.

"You cmon!" Yash put her on his back. "Show me where to go!"

In no time they were on the sidewalk where a ghost was riding his bike making the call.

Inuyasha took off his Haori and put it inside out on the ghost.

After that they led him to the gym.

"You're pretty good at this. Why haven't you been helping them without me before now?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I...I...it really has no meaning for me without you by my side, Inuyasha." Kagome admitted.

Mr Kaseda headed over. "Yashita! I hope you don't mind hand me downs."

He handed him a school uniform.

"Oh. Wow. You didn't have to." Inuyasha said.

The ghost floated over and looked. "That's mine! It's the uniform my girl embroidered for me!"

"That's right! I got the wrong one, Soichiro!" Kaseda said.

"You know each other?!" Kagome and Inuyasha chorused.

"We were friends in school." Soichiro said. "And then I died while calling him out...I never got my uniform back."

Soichiro reached for the uniform.

"Alright if ya have ta have it." Inuyasha snarled, clearly not happy.

The uniform was after all, bright red with gold filigree, being from a prestigious private school. Inuyasha loved his mother Izayoi, but she was not wealthy, incarnated in this new world as Ichiko, she was an elementary chool teacher.

The ghost of Soichiro finally passed on and Inuyasha pouted. "Thanks anyway, Sensei."

"I'm happy to see my old friend again." Kaseda said. "I finally got to say goodbye. After those weird phone calls...I had to change my plan..."

xxx

The next day, Inuyasha was still looking glum.

Kagome came over and handed him a bag. "For you. You saved me plenty of times."

Inuyasha opened it, and there was the pretty uniform he liked. It reminded him of the Robe of the Fire Rat—it even smelled the same. But it couldn't be...

He took out a note.

'This was once the Robe of the Fire Rat. Me and Sis resewed it to be your uniform. Now you have an enchanted Haori and the Enchanted Robe. I always want you to be safe.'

"Well I don't think you will have any trouble with those calls anymore." Kagome grinned at Reiko and kissed Inuyasha's cheek as he was beaming.

"Well I think we should all use that Instrument Shelter to sort out or ghostly problems." Reiko said. "But I wonder does the payment have to be really big?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha but he was gone.

They heard a pounding outside and went out to find a sign.

'Anyone who skimps on the offering will be cursed by the Shinigami.'


	4. Tsukiyomi

"If you don't make an offering to the Instrument Shelter in seven days you will diiiie..."

It was Inukimi again.

With a skull on her face.

Xxx

Kagome woke up with a start.

Why was Inukimi involved in all this?

And why did Inuyasha have to work as a Shinigami?

She was, after all, the only one indebted to the Otherworld.

Kagome headed to school, and heard murmurings.

"Did you have that dream of Inukimi last night?" Reiko asked her. "Seems like the whole class saw her."

"Oh?" Kagome said, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice.

She headed out to the Instrument Shelter to find Inuyasha gathering all the offerings in a box, unseen to the students.

She suddenly wished he was still collared.

Kagome grabbed the invisible half demon and pulled him out of school grounds.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked angrily. "Did you ask Inukimi to send that horrible message?"

"That wasn't—" Inuyasha began.

"Guess who?" Inukimi had her hands on Inuyasha's face.

"Grams." Inuyasha said.

Wait. Grams? Inuyasha had a Grandmother? Kagome's head was spinning.

Now that she looked at the woman, she definitely wasn't Inukimi.

"That's right. I took that form so you wouldn't panic so much, Kagome-chan." Grams said.

Her hair lengthened and was long and silver to her feet. Her eyes were like Inuyasha's, only they were silver. She had one violet demonic marking on either side of her face and a turned up crescent on her forehead.

"I am Tsukiyomi, Goddess of the Moon." She said.

"Uh. Tsukiyomi is...a man. Meaning no disrespect, of course." Kagome added hastily.

"Gods are androgynous." Tsukiyomi said, laughingly. "But I am in female form around dog demons, as I am their mother, or in his case, grandmother."

"Then your mate must be an angel. That is how the Kitsunes were born." Kagome said, thinking of her sister Reiko.

"That is true. My mate is Death." Tsukiyomi said. "That is why Inuyasha here has so many new responsibilities, and why I decided out of the goodness of my heart to help him out with his troubles. He cannot manage on his own after all."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was seemingly sulking.

"We-e-ell..." Kagome decided. "The Reikai has been scouting me for years, asking me to use my spiritual powers for them. But Inuyasha...I'd like to be your partner."

"No thanks." Inuyasha said.

"Well then I'll be taking my spoils, if you're going to be stubborn." Tsukiyomi took the box and entered Otherworld.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome fired an arrow with a rope attached and it pulled her through the portal.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha whined, leaping through and knocking her off her hold.

Down she fell, staring up at the wheel.

"I've been here before..."

"Inuyasha!" Tsukiyomi cried. "You must stop her! She has gone into the Gate of Decision, the pathway for satisfied souls!"

"No Kagome! I just found you! I can't lose you again!"


	5. Gate of Decision

Kagome walked through the eerie carnival.

It was fun here, strangely familiar. And fun.

She could feel at peace. No more monsters, or demons, or anything at all.

Kagome got on one of the duck boats.

It was so cute! Duck.

She walked to the Gate and looked up.

There was a woman standing there. She looked like...Izayoi.

Izayoi...

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

The floor shattered underneath hear and she was falling until—grab!

Inuyasha had her, his claws digging into her forearm.

"You...found me." Kagome whispered. "Again."

"Well it would help if ya wouldn't go askin for trouble." Inuyasha complained. "What use could a girl like you have for the Gate of Decision. You go there—you go with me. Got it?"

Kagome chuckled, and nodded, burying her face in his chest.

Even for a short time, how she'd missed his scent.

She looked up at him.

No, she never wanted to come back to that place without him; because she never wanted to forget Inuyasha.


	6. Mysterious Hitodama

Kagome Higurashi was walking home from school with her best friend Reiko when her sister stopped.

"What are you doing Reiko, we have to get home and do our homework!" Kagome urged.

"I thought I saw..." Reiko trailed off. "No. It couldn't have been."

She stopped on the sidewalk. There was a fox kit sitting there, making little noises at her.

She picked him up. "You're coming home with me."

Xxx

Later that night Kagome was doing her homework when she saw the Hitodama dancing outside her window. She looked over at the fox, whom she had named Kit.

She hadn't seen that light in a long time.

But he couldn't be alive.

Could he?

Kagome opened the window and clambered out.

When she looked back, Kit was gone.

Then in front of her was a giant ball of light.

A hand reached out and grabbed the ball and pulled it in to the old abandoned warehouse where she had seen the light before.

Somehow she had travelled there.

Sitting there was—

"YASHITA?! SHIPPO?!"


	7. Reunion

So after some quick explanations, Kagome found out that Inuyasha was back.

"You better employ Shippo, you doggy jerk!" Kagome snapped at the reluctant Inuyasha. "Why are you acting as a Shinigami anyway?" .

"Oh that's easy." Shippo said. "The Great Dog Demon—Inuyasha's father—well his mother married a Shinigami. That's where the term hellhounds comes from: all dog demons are descendants of death and contractually obligated to spend a portion of their lives as Shinigami."

Bop! Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head.

"Ya didn't have to tell them all that." Inuyasha snapped.

"Well you weren't going to." Shippo said. "Also Inuyasha is paying off yo—"

"I'll sign the contract if you shut up RIGHT NOW."


End file.
